tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Copper5 as "Beth" (Camp Drama)
16:37 Copper5372 ~Copper5@h69-131-81-97.mdsnwi.broadband.dynamic.tds.nett has joined #dollar 17:01 <@Bigez> Hi, Copper5. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:01 *** Copper5372 is now known as Beth5 17:02 Slating? 17:02 <@Bigez> Yes. 17:02 <@Bigez> It explains what slating is on the forum. 17:02 XD, could you link me too it? 17:03 I'm so sorry. 17:04 <@Bigez> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3ARoleplay_Reborn/Audition_process 17:04 Ah. 17:05 I'm Copper5. Here to audition for the part of Noah and/or Beth. 17:06 Sorry for the inconvenience. 17:06 <@Bigez> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with character, and then you can audition for character right after. 17:07 <@Bigez> *Beth *Noah 17:07 <@TDIFan13> :| 17:07 Alright. :) 17:07 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:07 Yuppers. 17:07 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:08 Cool. 17:08 <@Bigez> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:08 7. 17:09 <@Bigez> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:09 9 17:09 <@Bigez> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:10 No. 17:10 <@Bigez> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 17:10 <@Bigez> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:11 No. 17:11 <@Bigez> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:12 No. 17:12 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:12 protagonist 17:13 <@Bigez> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 17:14 I'm so sorry. But I'm having trouble posting the link. 17:14 <@TDIFan13> do you want me to get it 17:14 <@TDIFan13> http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ACopper5 17:15 Thank you Ryan. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. 17:15 <@TDIFan13> yeah ^_^ 17:15 <@Bigez> Great. Your character for your scene is Noah. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:16 Hi Noah!!! :D 17:16 Bigez has changed nick to Noah1 17:16 <@Noah1> :| 17:16 <@Noah1> Oh. 17:16 <@Noah1> Hey, Beth. :s 17:16 What are you reading?! :D 17:17 *Moves closer to Noah* 17:17 <@Noah1> Uh, it's SLAM-let. :| 17:17 <@Noah1> Something an unintellectual wouldn't know about. 17:17 <@Noah1> -_-' 17:18 Hey! I've read that book like a million times! 17:18 I know every line too! 17:18 <@Noah1> *Closes book* 17:19 <@Noah1> Well, it seems like I've wasted enough time here. 17:19 Wait, we still have so much to discuss. :( 17:19 Like about books and stuff. 17:21 <@Noah1> I'd really rather not. >.> 17:21 Well, maybe we can talk again tomarrow! :D 17:21 <@Noah1> We'll end the scene here. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions